


The Inside Man

by Chalatan



Category: Hustle
Genre: Directed sexual activities, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Missing Scene, Multi, Nude Photos, Season 4 Episode 1, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: Set during Season 4 Episode 1 (minor spoilers). The crew have to take suggestive photos of Stacie seducing Ash in the back of a limo. For the con of course... Hijinks ensue. Mostly Stacie/Ash but Danny finds the whole thing hot and Albert is directing.
Relationships: Danny Blue/Stacie Monroe/Ash Morgan/Albert Stroller, Stacie Monroe/Ash Morgan
Kudos: 8





	The Inside Man

It was hot. Really hot. 

But then they were standing in a parking lot in LA. 

”Shit. Ok, ok. So, number one: It’s got to be Ash. He’s seen everyone else,” Danny said pacing back and forth outside the limo. The driver was waiting for them to make up their minds where to go. They only had one day to set up a ‘man on the inside’ at the Hollywood sign commission and it was already well after midday.

“He hasn’t seen me,” Stacie interrupted.

“Yes but unfortunately we did use the term ‘ _man_ ’ on the inside with the mark. Perhaps somewhat sexist of us I’m afraid,” Albert explained gently. Ash shrugged, he was happy to play whatever role and looking forward to trying out one of his American accents.

“I’m up for it, just got to get me _on_ the inside,” Ash pointed out.

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Stacey said, I’ve already got the commission director eating out of my hand with this BBC story.”

“Stacy I could kiss you,” Danny said happily. She gave him her usual ‘not likely’ look.

“The real challenge is convincing the mark that once he meets Ash, he still needs the rest of us. What would stop him from going to Ash directly and cutting a better deal? Without revealing that he’s one of us of course,” Albert mused. Danny groaned and resumed pacing.

After 20 minutes of leaning against a hot car in the sun, and not a word out of Danny, everyone was starting to get a bit stressed.

“Shall we just get inside at least?” Stacie suggested.

“Wait! You… you said something about half an hour ago?” Danny said pointing at her with his brow creasing in recall.

“Oh gee Danny I’m glad to see you were listening,” Stacie scoffed, opening the car door and getting inside. The rest of them followed her. Danny snapped his fingers as he slid in last.

“You said ‘he hasn’t seen me’” Danny said slamming the door. The others shared a look of confusion.

“I thought I was doing it?” Ash said.

“You are, mate, you are,” Danny said and then tapped on the intercom. “Driver, please take us to a fancy lingerie shop.” The crew exchanged glances to confirm they had heard what they thought they heard.

“Now hold on a minute, what exactly is your plan?” Stacie said feeling rather alarmed as the vehicle lurched into life. Danny took a moment to turn back around and answer her. He was grinning like a fox.

“The mark likes to play dirty right? So we show him we can play dirty too,” Danny said. Ash frowned, he wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“What do you have in mind?” Albert asked.

“A honey trap.”

“For the mark?!” Stacie spluttered.

“No, not for the mark. For our ‘man on the inside’,” Danny said making air quotes and looking straight at Ash. Ash sighed, he was right, he didn’t like where this was going. There was silence in the limo for a moment.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to have sex with Ash?” Stacie said incredulously enough that Albert was sent into a coughing fit.

“Not sex! Just, you know, look compromising. A bit of sexy lingerie, some provocative poses, that sort of thing. Then we take a few pictures and we have the blackmail convincer. That’s why the mark needs us, we are the ones with the pictures. We can do it right here in the limo!” Danny was getting excited now. Stacie and Ash both gave Danny an incredulous look.

“And you’re volunteering _me_ to do this?” Ash asked.

“Trust me I’d rather do it myself but he’s already seen me. I’m sure you can take one for the team…” Danny leered. Stacie scoffed and turned to Albert. He cocked his head to the side, thinking.

“It would be something the mark is familiar with. We already know he’s laid similar traps for some of his ‘insiders’,” Albert considered. Stacie shot him a disbelieving look and Albie raised his hands in surrender. “Of course it must be up to the two of you.”

“Hey it’s Ash we’re talking about here. It’s gotta be better than flirting with greasy old marks for a con,” Danny said trying to sweet talk her and guilt trip her simultaneously. Unfortunately it was working. Stacie turned to Ash and gave him a helpless look.

“Ok. I guess I can do it. I mean, if Ash is ok with it.” Stacie said biting her lip. Ash sighed.

“I just hope it’s not me wearing the lingerie.”

_Half an hour later…_

“What of course you’ll need a cameraman! I can get the magic angles to give it that extra bit of pffoarrrr,” Danny purred. “And a director of course, I can get you in the best positions-”

“It’s meant to be a secret camera inside a limo! We do not need ‘ _magic angles_ ’ and for the last time we do not need any help! I can just pop the camera on the shelf and set the autotimer,” Ash insisted.

“Alright, alright. If that’s what you want then sure,” Danny said, defeated.

_1 hour later…_

Ash and Stacie exited the Limo feeling extremely awkward.

“Right,” Stacie clapped her hands together and laughed nervously.

“umm, you alright?” Ash asked, tucking his shirt in.

“Pfft, yeah, y-yeah,” Stacie replied. “Are you?”

“Yeahyeahye- yeah,” Ash spluttered. “Yeah… ah well I’d better-“

“Yeah” They danced around each other awkwardly for a moment before Stacie headed off towards the mall and Ash went in the opposite direction.

He hurried to the coffee shop where Danny and Albert were waiting. Danny rubbed his hands together when he saw Ash approaching.

“Wayhey Casanova returns!” Danny greeted. Ash gave an awkward twitch of a smile and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Go on then hand it over, don’t be shy.” Ash reluctantly handed Danny the digital camera and took a step back. Albert and Danny huddled around the little screen and went through them.

There was a moment of silence.

“Erm… not to knock your craft or anything Ash, mate, but er… These are pretty crap.”

“I have to say it looks more like an assault than an affair,” Albert added.

“Yeah I’m not sure who’s winning though, you both look in pain. Or stoned. Your face isn’t even in half of em-“

“Yeah alright! You try setting a timer and then trying to get into a sexy pose in a cramped limo with a co-worker and then hold it for what seemed to be a completely random amount of time-”

“If that co-worker is Stacie then yes I will! Not right now though cus I think you two need my help. Perhaps someone to hold the camera? Set up the poses? Find the…ahem… _Magic. Angles_.“ Danny said sweetly.

“Yeah alright don’t rub it in. Oh and Stacie has one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Albert has to come too. Her exact words were: ‘we need someone to control Danny’,” Ash relayed. Albert shrugged and finished his coffee.

“What? You don’t trust me?” Danny teased.

“No.”

When they got back to the car Stacie was waiting outside.

“You’re dressed,” Danny pointed out.

“I just went to the bathroom and I wasn’t about to go over there in my knickers and a corset was I?” Stacie gestured to the mall complex across the street.

“Alright then, but skirt off as soon as we get inside, alright?” Danny grinned before slipping inside the limo. Albert followed, rolling his eyes and leaving Stacie and Ash alone for a brief awkward moment.

After all their years of knowing each other, pretending to have passionate foreplay and take pictures had been surprisingly relaxed and much less awkward than Ash had been expecting. It was failing miserably at getting any photos worth having which had been the awkward disaster. In most of them they weren’t even recognisable, let alone sexy. It was blow to each of their egos and left them feeling a bit put out. Especially when they realised that they were going to have to go to Danny for help.

After a shared look of trepidation and brief dance of politeness Ash held the door open for Stacie and then slipped inside after, checking his watch.

“We still have half an hour before the driver comes back so we should be ok.”

“Alright!” Danny said as Stacie wriggled out of her pencil skirt trying to pretend she didn’t feel his eyes on her. “So I have this artistic vision. Stacie, you and Ash on the back seat, Ash, strip off, maybe leave your socks on so it doesn’t look like a porno. Stacie, you need to spread your legs really wide, in fact, brace your right foot on the roof here and your left leg-“

“Albie can direct!” Stacie interrupted firmly, just to shut him up.

“Yeah one cameraman, one director,” Ash backed her up. He turned to look at Albert helplessly. “I er… don’t actually have to take off all me clothes do I?”

“Duh! That’s what was wrong with the last ones, not dirty enough!” Danny said. Albert shook his head and took a seat on the opposite side of the car with his back to the cab.

“What was wrong with the last ones, was a lack of good framing and timing. We are selling Ash as an ordinary man with a wife and children engaging in an affair. We are selling Stacie as a beautiful young woman with loose morals. We don’t need dirty, we just need sexual and illicit,” Albert corrected. “And for that, no Ash I don’t think you need to be naked. Neither of you should do anything that makes you uncomfortable. That said Ash, I do think you should lose the slacks. After all, these photos will be you ‘caught with your pants down’ so to speak.” Ash had already undone the first 3 buttons on his shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

“Just to be clear when you say ‘pants’ you mean trousers right not my boxers?” Ash laughed nervously. Albert rolled his eyes.

“I’ll never understand you Brits, taking the perfectly logical word ‘underpants’; something you wear under your pants, and shortening it to ‘pants’. It causes confusion all round. Danny please can you set up just in front of me and take the pictures,” Albert directed him as Stacie removed her blouse.

“Now Danny you feel free to snap a picture whenever you see a good pose but I will also give you a countdown for some essentials. Why don’t we start with Stacie sat sideways on the seat at the rear. With your back to the door and your feet pulled up, if you could my dear,” Albert instructed. Stacie did as he said, pulling up her stockings a little. “Would it be alright for Ash to join you on the seat and to kneel between your ankles?” Stacie nodded and spread her legs slightly so that Ash could slide between them. Ash was feeling rather nervous with an audience but at least he wasn’t having to concentrate on half a dozen things at once. He just had to listen to the soothing sound of Albert’s voice.

“Now Ash, you put your hands on the seat either side of her waist and lean forwards, that’s right,” Albert paused and frowned. “Stacie my dear could you ruffle his hair a bit he’s looking much too neat.” Stacie laughed and ran her hands through his hair a few times and flipped up half of his collar to make him more dishevelled. Ash grinned down at her. “Much better,” Albert said. Stacie had to agree with him. Dishevelled was a very good look for Ash. “How’s that looking to you Danny?” Albert asked.

“Verrry nice,” Danny said, crouching in the middle of the limo with the camera up to his eye. Little camera clicks sounded every few seconds.

“Ok get a bit closer to her Ash, that’s right. Stacie tilt your head back and lift your chest up,” Albert continued to direct and Stacie bit her lip for a second before letting go and following his instructions. She arched backwards keeping her hips against the seat and pushing her chest up gracefully, her head thrown back so that her long hair tickled her elbows and her throat was exposed. “Beautiful,” Albert continued. “Would it be alright if Ash were to kiss your neck?”

“Yes,” Stacie breathed without looking up, pulse quickening. Ash moved forwards, leaning over her and placed his lips against the side of her neck. She shivered slightly. Albert hummed.

“No I’m afraid you’re going to have to kiss her right on the front of her neck, at her throat. It may feel a bit less natural but then we will get both your faces in the shot.” Ash moved his head in profile for the camera and pressed his closed lips to Stacie’s bared throat. He found something very thrilling about taking this so slowly and carefully. They hadn’t even kissed and already he was so tense. “Danny?” Albert asked.

“Umm a touch too chaste I think,” He said a little nervously, moving to show Albert the screen. “No one kisses a neck like that, we need open-mouthed kissing. More like sucking and licking y’know?” Albert hummed again in response.

“Agreed. Ash open your mouth a little, more than that, good. You too Stacie. Now to get this looking right I’m going to do a countdown and instead of saying ‘cheese’ Ash I want you to say ‘aaaah’ and Stacie I want you to say ‘oooh’, can you do that for me?” Albert asked.

“Mmhmm,” Stacie and Ash hummed afraid to move their mouth positions.

“Alright, Ready Danny? 3, 2, 1-“

Danny snapped the picture. He shivered at the noise, rather than ‘aah’ and ‘’ooh’ the two in unison sounded more like a moan.

“Again. 3, 2, 1-“ This time Danny swooped in for a close up. The combined moan was just as disturbingly sexy as the first time and the picture was even better. “What do you think Danny?” Albert asked. Danny moistened his lips.

“Umm… they do look a little still. A bit posed. Perhaps… an action shot?” He suggested trying to sound as innocent as he could. Albert nodded.

“Alright, relax a moment you two. Are you both comfortable with that?” Albert asked.

Stacie rolled her neck and thought about it for a moment. She’d always avoided anything remotely sexual with all-male crews and this was a lot more than remotely sexual. But this was more than just any group of grifters, they were family, and between Albert’s soothing concern and Ash’s strong arms Stacie found she felt incredibly safe. She trusted them completely, even Danny. Not that it was enough to stop her from feeling thrillingly vulnerable. It made her heart beat faster, being somehow in control yet being completely at someone’s mercy, like the thrill of the con.

“I’m game,” She said playfully looking up at Ash through long eyelashes. Ash had been debating whether to just stop this nonsense of Danny’s now but when he saw Stacie’s expression he felt a spark run through him.

“Same here,” Ash added, grinning back down at Stacie.

“Ok, Ash I want you to put your left hand on her knee. In a moment you’re going to slide it up her thigh. Stacie can you put your hand around the back of Ash’s neck, pulling him towards you?” Ash felt the back of his neck tingle as Stacy gently wrapped her fingers around him. “Mmmm. That’s very nice but it does cover his face a little, perhaps we try something else…” Albert mused. Stacie looked up at Ash coyly and delicately brought her fingers round the front following his collar before moving down his chest slightly. His breath hitched as she suddenly grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in. Stacie laughed playfully.

“Oh it’s like that is it,” Ash said sliding his hand up her thigh teasingly.

“Excellent, well done,” Albert commented. Constant clicks came from Danny’s direction. Feeling bold, Stacie decided to go for it and pulled Ash in for a kiss. They both moaned a little and Danny found himself giving an accidental moan of his own that he hoped to hell no one else heard. As they kissed, Ash kept half an ear out for directions so that he was ready when Albert said: 

“Ash move your right hand behind her shoulders to support her. Stacie arch your back my dear, that’s right. Ash pull back a little to show both of your attractive faces and Stacie perhaps you could-“ There was a slap as Stacie playfully grabbed Ash’s ass. “Good, that’ll do nicely...” Danny clicked away in the background as Ash wiggled his ass playfully.

“Shall we try some other poses?” Albert suggested after a moment. “I’m sure you’re rather sick of holding that position by now.” Ash almost argued before he got control of himself and sat up. This was definitely a lot sexier than their earlier attempt.

It was nice to stretch though. He felt a little bit sorry for Stacie as she straightened up and rubbed the small of her back.

“You alright?” He whispered. She smiled at him and he knew she was remembering earlier.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah,” He answered much more genuinely than last time. Danny and Albert were in a huddle at the back discussing poses. Danny shuffled back into position crouching on the floor and Stacie and Ash prepared to receive their next directions.

“Ash let’s have you sat back against the seat, facing the camera. Stacie, would you be willing to straddle him for me?” Albert asked smoothly. Stacy winked at the camera and then straddled, Ash’s lap, looking down at him. “Stacie kiss the side of his neck a little, so that Danny can still see his face.” Ash jumped slightly as he felt lips and teeth sucking and nibbling at the side of his neck out of view of the other two. His neck had always been his weak spot and Stace was doing an incredible job. He managed to blank his expression before he remembered he was supposed to be acting. “I’m sure you can do better than that Ashley, give me one of those ‘oooh’s if you please.” Albert coaxed. Ash obliged with perhaps a bit more gusto than necessary. “Excellent, one moment,” Albert said as he pulled Danny in for another quick discussion.

Ash gave Stacie a look as she pulled back. “I believe Albert said ‘kiss’ not nibble,” He teased.

“Oops,” she said, giggling. She moved to get off him and he caught her arm.

“Erm… sorry, I… one moment,” Ash said. He peaked around her to check he was hidden and then quickly pinned his growing erection under the waistband of his boxers. He went bright red as he did so. “Ermm sorry... I’m only human,” He finished with a grin.

“Don’t worry, so am I,” Stacie winked at him. It should have bothered her. Instead the thought of Ash becoming aroused just turned her on. “I have another idea!” She announced to the group. “So that you can get both of our faces.”

“That is what Danny and I were just discussing, please go ahead,” Albert waved at her and Danny got back in position. Stacie pushed her hips forward, grinding against Ash’s in a very dangerous way before taking his hands and placing one on the small of her back and the other round the back of her neck. She then arched gracefully backwards until her long hair brushed the floor. She looked back at the camera and winked.

Danny went from a semi to a standing ovation and decided he’d better remain crouching for a while.

Albert clapped his hands together and chuckled “Marvellous, we have a natural. Now 3, 2, 1-“

The moans that came from Ash and Stacie were considerably more than ‘oooh’s and ‘aaah’s but nobody commented. Danny bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and tried to keep his hands steady.

Stacie was having a lot of fun. Turns out having an audience wasn’t so bad after all. The thought of the boys getting off to this later crossed her mind and instead of making her uncomfortable, it filled her with a heady mix of pride and arousal. She bit her lip, slightly concerned that this might be awakening something in her. With great force of will, and more than a little disappointment, she forced herself to call it quits before things got even more out of control and any veneer of just doing this for the con was lost.

“Right, that should be enough don’t you think?” She said as she dismounted. From the corner of her eye she saw Ash grab his trousers incredibly quickly and turn his back to put them on. She smirked as she pulled her own clothes. 

“Oh yeah…” Danny croaked faintly before clearing his throat. “Yeah umm,” He shuffled backwards onto the long bench seat and quickly crossed his legs. “Shall we have a look?” Stacie and Ash sat to his left and Albert to his right. They all leaned in to look at the small camera screen as Danny flicked through the images. He’d taken a lot more pictures than he thought. Every single one of them made his trousers a little tighter round the crotch. Some were fit for purpose, good fake blackmail. Others revealed too much of the real Stacie and Ash as they laughed at each other and teased the camera. He’d keep those for the grifter’s scrapbook. Slide them in next to that great one of Mickey hanging upside down above the Star of Africa diamond. Ok well maybe, one or two might make their way into his private collection. Maybe three or four. Suddenly noise blasted from the small speakers and he realised he’d accidentally taken a video as well.

“-you’re going to slide it up her thigh. Stacie can you put your hand around the back of Ash’s neck, pulling him towards you?” Came Albert’s voice from the tiny camera speakers. “Mmmm. That’s very nice-“

“Oops,” Danny said. ”I meant to take a photo there.” He wasn’t sure if he should skip it or not and no one else was saying anything. He became hyper aware of their bodies pressed next to his.

“Excellent, well done…” The recording continued. They all watched as Stacie pulled Ash in for that incredible kiss and Danny had the sneaking suspicion he wasn’t the only one enjoying this a bit too much. In the recording he could hear his own heavy breathing, much louder than it had sounded at the time. Too late he realised what was about to happen and froze. From the camera came the sounds of two moans from the pair on the seat and a moment later, Danny’s breathy horny whimper, magnified to be louder than anything else in the recording by his proximity to the mic. This was where the recording ended. Couldn’t have been one bloody second earlier, oh no! Everyone remained silent as Danny desperately held back perhaps the biggest cringe of his life and flicked to the next image. Thankfully it remained unmoving.

A few pictures further and Albert said “There! That one.” It was the close up he’d taken of Ash kissing Stacie’s throat. It looked incredibly sexy. “Did you happen to take a wider angle as well?” Danny flipped one further back, relieved to have a distraction. “Mmm wonderfully framed Danny, but not so composed as to look fake I think. What are your thoughts?” He asked the others.

“Er, yeah,” Ash said clearing his throat slightly.

“Yep, that’s the one,” Stacie agreed. Danny could only nod dumbly still avoiding everyone’s eye.

“Well Lady and gentlemen,” Albert said suavely, “We have our convincer.”

“Certainly convinced me,” Someone said. Danny was surprised to realise it was him.

There was a period of awkward silence.

“…So anyway I’ve got to go do the erm, thing”

“Yeah me too actually-“

“I should get the limo back-”

“You know I should really check back in with the new mark-“

“Alright yep, bye!”

They all scattered out of the limo like teenagers caught in the act. 

_1 week later…_

Danny peaked into the main room of the suite and noticed Ash’s laptop unattended on the table. Albert was sleeping in the armchair by the window but it seemed safe. He quietly snuck over to the laptop and plugged in his USB stick. He had just found the folder he wanted, THAT folder, when a hand clapped down on his shoulder and he let out an undignified squeal and almost jumped a mile straight up.

“H-hi Ash,” He said. “Fancy um seeing you here…” Ash grinned at him.

“Yeah odd that, this being my laptop and all. What are you up to with those photos Dannyboy?”

“What photos?” Ash pointed at the open folder on the screen full of illicit limo thumbnails. “Oh those photos,” Danny feigned a casual nature. “Just, wanted to make sure we got them all back from the mark… wouldn’t want him chasing after us because we forgot one…”

“Mmhm,” Ash hummed skeptically. “So what’s the USB for?” Ash enjoyed teasing Danny, especially when it made him go bright red like he was now.

“I put that there just… in case.”

“In case of what?” Ash laughed.

“Y’know just generally... in case…” Danny mumbled. Ash rolled his eyes.

“Go on grab a copy, I know that’s what you’re here for. Stace had a much better excuse than yours, she was sneakier too,” Ash chuckled. Danny looked surprised and guilty.

“Yeah well… good memories you know. Hey is Stacie gonna kill me if I take this?” Danny added as an afterthought.

“Nah she gives her blessing. Though mainly I think because she was so embarrassed to be grabbing a copy. Said everyone could have one,” Ash turned to look at the window. “You want one too Albie?” To Danny’s surprise Albert was not sleeping as he’d thought and though his eyes remained closed he tapped the side of his head and replied.

“All up here thank you Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Those limo photos... they inspired me ;P . I wasn't sure where to end this one. I did write more but it didn't feel right to launch straight into a Danny/Ash/Stacie/Albert romp.


End file.
